


i got to you, there was nothing left

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by Mason's line in 3x07 Digestivo: “After that, we'll have a pajama party, you and I. You can wear shorties by then. Cordell's going to keep you alive for a long time.”





	i got to you, there was nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this contains graphic descriptions of rape, body horror and implied major character death. 
> 
> I'm trying to post this anonymously, I hope that will work. I can still see comments and kudos, so please... if I'm not the only sicko out there, let me know :) 
> 
> Title from Jawbreaker - Accident Prone

Hannibal has been deposited on the plush bed of one of Muskrat Farm's many guestrooms. He's lying on his back on the soft duvet and it's without doubt the most comfortable he's been in weeks, even though he is still tied up. A thick belt type restraint goes tightly around his waist and to both sides of the bed where it has been fastened. He's not going anywhere – not that he could go very far, without arms and legs. 

His legs had first been amputated at the ankles, then at the knees and now at the hip. There's nothing below his ass and balls (which, for the time being, along with his cock are still intact). His left arm is severed at the elbow, his right at the shoulder. He'd prefer Mason would at least mutilate him symmetrically. His tongue has been removed for talking back one time too many. Before, he'd have been kept quiet with a gag, but apparently that wouldn't do anymore – Mason is partial to the more permanent type of modification. Unarticulated sounds it is for him, now. He's got a posture collar on that forces him to keep his head up and to the front. 

The door opens and Mason is wheeled in by Cordell. Hannibal knows why he is here, of course. Subtlety isn't one of Mason's strengths and frankly he's surprised it's taken him so long to get around to the rape games after talking about it so much Hannibal was afraid he’d be bored to death before it happened. He would have complained and teased Mason for not being able to get it up if he still had his tongue. (In retrospect he can see why his tongue had to go. Keeping his mouth shut is not one of _Hannibal's_ strengths. Was not one of his strengths.) Could Mason even get it up? He had no idea how far exactly his paralysis went. 

“My my, Dr Lecter! You're looking a bit worse for wear! You are very tasty, especially with Cordell here as a cook. I hope you're enjoying your stay”, Mason exclaimed. “Oh right, I forgot you can't talk. What a shame. Cordell, I want you to prepare him for me. Get him nice and open, but don't be too gentle. Wouldn't want the good doctor to enjoy this too much.” 

“Certainly, Mr Verger”, Cordell acknowledges the request. “As per your request he's had an enema before he was brought here but is otherwise untouched. Since he's been here at least.” 

“Oh, I didn't even think that far, do you think I'll be the first to get inside that ass? Or do you think he's been spreading his legs a lot? Not that he has any legs left to spread now.” Mason cackles. 

Hannibal snorts. To assume that he is a virgin in any way is presumptuous. At least Mason won't have that particular satisfaction. 

Cordell approaches him and snaps on some latex gloves. He squirts some lube on them and starts massaging Hannibal's opening briefly before pushing in a finger. The touch is clinical and perfunctory. Soon three fingers are inside stretching him open. Hannibal is disgusted, but not surprised to find himself getting hard. He hasn't had an orgasm in as long as he's been Mason's prisoner and the physical stimulation does the rest. 

“Put a plug in him, Cordell, I want to do something else before I use him”, Mason orders. 

“Certainly, Sir”, Cordell obeys and procures a plug from a cabinet. Hannibal can see it once Cordell comes back into his field of vision, a large black butt plug, surely 6 inches long and almost three inches wide at its widest. It is pushed into him without preamble, Hannibal carefully keeping his face expressionless as Cordell quickly and forcefully pushes the widest part past his rim, splitting him open too wide, a bright flash of pain that would make a lesser man scream in agony. It gets better when it is all the way inside him, snug and big, keeping him stretched open. His skin isn’t torn - he can’t see it, but he feels it and can’t smell any blood. The stretch is still too much, less overwhelming now, but insistent. His insides feel like they’re cramping and no amount of forced relaxation lessens the sting. The plug sits as a tight, coiling dull pain in his gut. Hannibal’s face shows no indication of discomfort, his dick is still hard. 

“The little slut is still enjoying this, how unacceptable. Let’s get that dick down, shall we?” Mason says and Cordell knows what to do, gets a tiny steel chastity cage with a long sound. He pinches the head of Hannibal’s cock hard between two fingernails, drawing blood and this time Hannibal’s caught unaware and can’t contain a small whimper. The sound is inserted into his urethra and slides neatly in all the way, the cage goes on top and his dick is forced to shrink back as the device is fastened. 

“What we talked about now, Cordell.” Cordell gets a large diameter piercing needle and the clamps. He pulls Hannibal’s nipples away from his body and the clamps go on underneath his nipples where the flesh is thick. Hannibal knows what to do with this type of pain once the needle goes in, first into one nipple, then the other, followed by heavy steel rings. He closes his eyes and focuses on letting all tension leave his body and silencing his mind as he lets the pain feed his anger, a calm kind of rage that he can file away to use at a later date, and he detaches himself from the sensation, watches from the outside as the pain flows all the way through his body down into his phantom fingers and toes. It feels almost orgasmic like this, the thick rings now on his chest keeping a dull pain alive, teasing. He is practically as good as dead in Mason’s captivity, but goddamn does he feel alive. 

He is left to drown in this feeling while Cordell undresses Mason outside of his field of view. The plug being suddenly pulled from his ass startles him and he opens his eyes. 

It is then that for the first time today Hannibal sees Mason’s face. It has healed further since he last saw it, but it is barely recognizable as Will’s. Disgust sits acrid in his throat and he feels his anger spike up again while Mason’s cock slides in his open and relaxed ass without resistance. 

Mason tugs on the chain then, hard, intensifying the pulling sensation on his nipples and spreading out over his chest. The rings are set deep, they are not going to be pulled out easily, and the tugging sensation feels sickly, a violent modification where there isn’t supposed to be one, and it’s enough that Hannibal realizes he’s going to come, any moment now, and it feels strange and unsatisfying, bearing down on Mason’s cock that he hates with such vigor and dribbling out of his own restrained cock, smearing them both in Hannibal’s cum. 

Euphoria has blacked out the pain, but it comes back to him after his orgasm with a punch that leaves him gasping for a moment until he himself under control. The pain is a physical entity that spreads out from his torso like a vine, tendrils reaching out in all directions, expanding and growing, soon filling the whole room, licking along the walls, suffocating the light until there is no more space left to occupy. He makes time reverse then, tendrils shrinking, slithering backwards along the floor, withdrawing back into his body, where on a final exhale, they disappear. 

He is standing in a stream in the sunlight. The water is trickling gently by his legs, his hair is warmed from the sun. Will is standing next to him and showing him how to fly fish. Will is breathtaking here, in his own space, and Hannibal is speechless, overcome with adoration and serenity, humbled at being allowed to be here. 

He leaves Will and the stream again for a moment, long enough to realize he is back in his cell. 

“Cordell, we should remove his teeth so I can use his mouth next time. I want to know what the good doctor's throat feels like while he still has a gag reflex. I hope you do have a gag reflex, or are you such an experienced little cocksucker you don't have one? Bet you sucked off that cute little FBI agent of yours all the time. Did he enjoy you choking on his dick?” 

Hannibal spits at him. It's not as satisfying as it would be with a tongue and falls short of reaching Mason, but the sentiment comes across. 

He is left alone then and wades back into the quiet of the stream.


End file.
